1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a case in which, for example, when forming an image on a recording medium not having an ink absorbing layer using photo-curable ink, since ink is not absorbed in the recording medium, an image with irregularity on the surface is formed, and an image quality thereof is deteriorated. Therefore, in the related art, an image forming apparatus including a head which ejects photo-curable color ink, a head which ejects photo-curable transparent ink, a light irradiation unit which radiates light with respect to the ejected ink, and a controller which controls an irradiation amount of light which is radiated from the light irradiation unit according to an image quality has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-199563).
However, since it is necessary to control the light irradiation unit according to an image quality, in the above described image forming apparatus, there has been a problem in that a configuration of the apparatus becomes complicated, and it is not possible to easily control irregularity of the image quality.